


One Less Sibling

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Murder, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is serial killer. On the day he kills his brother, he meets her. Nebula is broken, body and mind, but Loki hasn't met a problem that murder can't improve. Besides, Loki has a fondness for broken trinkets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Sibling

He first met her on the day he killed his brother.

It was late in the evening, late enough that reasonable people were not usually out and about. Late enough that the only people he had to worry about were expendables, those that would not be missed or noticed if they disappeared. Those that he could kill if he needed to.

His brother was heavy. A rude and offensive creature that was ever burdensome to Loki. He had often hated his oaf of a brother, but the man had become unbearable in recent years. Loki had planned to spare him. Loki had loved his brother once, after all, and he was a creature that understood mercy, even if it wasn't in his nature. But no, Thor refused to be spared. He refused to leave Loki alone even after numerous warnings. Warnings from their friends, from Loki, from their own mother! A mother that loved Loki unconditionally, but still knew that her son was... off somehow.

She was gone now, though. No reason to think of her, in this moment. No reason to hold back. An accident had taken her, illness had taken their father. Thor thought that meant they needed to stick together. But Thor had a life of his own to be annoying in, he didn't need to keep sticking his nose into Loki's business.

Loki paused to readjust Thor's arm over his shoulder. To anyone watching, it would look like he was lugging home a drunkard. In fact, Loki had made sure that people had seen them together at the bar where Loki had drugged him. There would be witnesses to Loki's reluctant, but obvious kindness to his brother. There would be no reason to question Loki's print's on his brother's body and, as always, Thor had gotten plenty friendly with the other patrons. As long as they didn't find the murder weapon, and Loki was always so careful with his weapons, he was certain that he would be fine. He was well practiced at this.

He dragged his brother to an alleyway behind a few apartment buildings. He set Thor down behind a dumpster and leaned him against the wall, body partially hidden behind it. There was a clear enough path between where Thor was and the mouth of the alley that he could have stumbled to this place while being drunk and injured. He had fantasized about how to kill his brother for years, but he hadn't thought this day would actually come. Now that it was here, Loki was actually rather melancholic about the whole ordeal. When you lived the way that Loki did, you couldn't afford to have nosy siblings looking into your every move, even if that sibling was dumb as a brick.

There was no fanfare as Loki slit Thor's throat. He did it at a sloppy angle, making the wound look as if it could have been inflicted in a scuffle. He took Thor's wallet and anything else that was in his brother's pocket, tossing the useless items on the ground by the mouth of the alley.

When he turned, she was sitting in the alley behind him. She didn't look particularly horrified by what she saw, she wasn't screaming, but Loki did not like the idea of taking chances. But the woman was silent. Her eyes were cold and dead, bitter, and that was... intriguing enough for him to make a mistake.

* * *

 

"This is my home," Loki told her as he held the door open. "Go into the kitchen to sit, touch nothing, and watch where you bleed."

The woman didn't talk as she limped into his home. She was a woman of some beauty, he supposed, hardened as it was by her demeanor and injuries. She had no hair on her head and dark eyes, bleeding from the shoulder and walking on a busted ankle. She was slim, but well shaped. She looked like she was made of broken glass and fire.

Loki locked the door behind him as he entered, going around his home to collect bandages and towels and whatever he thought he may need to treat her wounds. She was sitting quietly when he entered the kitchen, one hand pressed to her injured shoulder to slow the bleeding and the other balled into a fist in her lap. She was sitting on the edge of the chair, dutifully following Loki's instruction not to bleed all over his furniture. If she was scared to be in the home of a murderer, she didn't show it. Actually, her face didn't show anything other than the smoldering coals of anger in her eyes.

"So how did you get in this state?" Loki asked as he placed his supplies on the table. "Remove your shirt."

She complied easily, holding the fabric in front of her to cover her chest. "My sister," the woman answered. "She took issue with something I said, then she took issue with me."

"Hmm," Loki hummed as he looked over the wound. While the bleeding wound in her should was his main concern, the rest of her arms had not been left untouched. "Not as bad as I'd thought," He commented as he prodded her shoulder. Silence reigned as Loki continued to treat her wounds. He systematically cleaned and wrapped the wounds, taking stock of her as he did so. Loki recognized resentment when he saw it. He recognized beauty, too. She was broken and those were the easiest things to collect and keep. It was one of the reasons he hated Thor. He was whole and hale and bright. He was a perfect creature, complete within himself. Thor had needed something to ruin him, it was just regrettable that it had to be Loki.

"Tell me your name."

"Tell me yours," She snapped back.

Loki stared up at her once he was finished wrapping her ankle. She looked so bitter, hurt, and angry. She looked like his reflection in the days before he learned to carve his emotion out on the skin of others. He wanted to twist a knife in her. He wanted to give her a weapon. "You did not seem very bothered by my actions earlier."

"I'm not," She answered. She wasn't looking at him. Her uninjured hand seemed unable to stop hovering over her injured arm. Really, the entire arm had cuts and bruises everywhere and there was a nasty mark around her wrist. There was a story that could be read through her injuries, if he was only patient enough to read it. "You're not the only one that had to off someone before."

Loki tilted his head curiously. "Who have you killed?"

"You ask a lot of questions," She said.

"I do," Loki agreed. He waited, watching her silently. He kept his gaze steadily on her face until she finally met is eyes. Her hateful glare had the opposite effect of what he supposed she wanted. It was the most passionate he'd seen her and he wanted more of it.

"I'm not going to tell you my life story just because you treated a few injuries!" She growled.

"No, I think you will," Loki decided. He stood, keeping his eyes on hers and holding her gaze captive. "I've decided that I like you and you saw what I did, so that means you are mine. I could have killed you, should kill you, but that's not what I want. It's not likely what you want, either, even if you are as cold as you seem." Loki walked into the other room, pausing once to look back at her. "Think it over. I can always still kill you if you really want to insist upon it."

* * *

 

"Hello? Loki?" Sif's tired voice answered the phone. "The hell are you calling for? It's two in damn morning!"

"I know, I am sorry, Sif," Loki answered in an appropriately contrite voice. "It's just... Thor isn't answering his phone. I wanted to know if he made it home yet."

There was silence on the line for a few moments. When Sif responded, her voice was dark. "No, he's not here. Maybe he went to stay with that damned woman!"

The line cut out just after that.

Loki sighed. He wondered if he had done Sif a favor by killing his brother. She spent so much time being frustrated by his infidelity that she hardly had time to enjoy herself.

He dialed Jane next, whom was much more polite when she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jane."

"Loki? Is something wrong? You never call this late." Jane's voice was worried and she sounded more awake than Sif had. He wondered if she had been up doing research again.

"I was wondering if Thor was with you. We were together at the bar, but he said he could make it home on his own. I thought I'd see if he made it, but he hasn't been answering his phone. The oaf is probably sleeping so hard that he hasn't heard a thing."

"Thor's... Thor's not here, Loki," Jane answered quietly. "If he said he was going home..." Her voice was nervous, but Loki couldn't understand why. Thor had never been very good when it came to discretion, everyone knew of his affair with Jane. Loki would never understand how his brother had found such a modest and respectable woman, but he guessed looks could get you pretty far in life.

"I already called Sif," Loki told her. "He wasn't there."

"What?" the worry was back in her voice. "Maybe he crashed with one of his friends. I'll call around."

"Thanks, Jane," Loki said before he hung up.

"Who's Jane?" The woman asked, leaning in the door frame that connected the kitchen to the living room.

"My brother's mistress," Loki answered as he turned to face her. "The first person that I spoke with was his wife."

"That why you killed him?" She questioned.

Loki laughed. "Hardly. He was a nosy oaf and I have certain proclivities that I couldn't chance him finding out about." He smirked as he twirled his knife between his fingers. "I could care less about his love life."

She looked away from him and he could see her briefly before she spoke. "Nebula," she said. "That's my name."

"I am Loki," he replied. "Are you ready to talk about your injuries now that I've allowed you to eavesdrop on me?"

She scowled at him and looked away. "My sister and I were adopted when I was younger," She told him. "But our foster father was horrible and cruel. We killed him so we could have peace, but she's just like him now, cruel and heartless. He wanted to remake us in his own image and it worked, on her at least. She thinks she can control me, she won't let me escape her and she's... stronger than I am. No matter how hard I fight, I can't beat her."

Loki tilted his head in contemplation before he answered. "I'll kill her for you."

"What?" She blinked at him in surprise.

"I'll kill your sister."

"Why?"

Loki shrugged. "Why not?" He turned and began walking down the hall. "You can sleep on the couch if you want or you can sleep with me."

"Why would I sleep with you?" She asked derisively.

Loki shrugged again. "Because you do not wish to sleep on the couch."

Loki had already changed and gotten into bed by the time Nebula crept into the room. She didn't speak, they didn't touch, but that was fine. Loki wanted her close enough to watch, close enough that he would know if she tried to leave, but nothing more. Loki had no fear of her sharing his bed. He was a light sleeper, she wasn't likely to get the jump on him.

 


End file.
